My Dearest Buccaneer
by KeepingDaksAmari
Summary: They were very good friends from the start and then one chose to leave to fulfill her dreams. Will they see each other again? Will the one keep her promise? Not a good summary... NotMAU. Non-incest.
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You can't expect us to just sit here and believe you." Hard, battle-worn eyes bored into my own, but I refused to back down.

"I am your daughter, how can you not?" I practically snapped. To the left of him, my _would-be_ mother shot me another vicious look of disapproval.

"You see, Adgar? This is all because she spends so much time with that- _that_ -" The woman tried to contain her anger to no avail. All the while my nails secretly ground into the palms of my hands in hopes that I wouldn't throw a tantrum. _Not here. Not now. Not in front of her._ "Anyway, we want you to abstain from that little _strumpet_ from this day forward." Steely dark eyes cut through me, a blade through a fish's belly. On the other hand, I felt my eye twitch in more irritation at that particular word. _Who gave you the right to call ANYONE that?!_

My eyes left the heartless depths in exchange for more familiar aquamarine. "But-"

"Not another word, young lady!" Father bellowed, red in the face with those eyes no longer trying to understand me. "For weeks you and that... _devious_ unknown girl from the sea have been reaping havoc in the kingdom." He went to mutter on about a stolen horse cart, a massive shortage of deserts from the kitchens, rumors of a certain redhead and a blonde casting off after hours and other activities he referred to as foolish shenanigans. "That is no way for someone of your status to behave, understand?" Rough fingers came up to sort through the beard that covered the lower half of his mighty jaw. Under all that auburn facial hair lay a nasty third degree burn that continued on down his meaty neck. Father was one of the most respected Generals before he succeeded the throne.

Although as powerful as Father was, _I_ still found the courage to feel a little angry at him. (His hot blood did run through _my_ veins after all.) So it wasn't too surprising that I found so many words wanting to spill from my mouth then. Things someone with my upbringing would never even imagine belting out, but it was there. Burning just under my skin like flames were licking at my insides.

Yet there was nothing more I could do. When _she_ was there, Father had more of a sturdy hold on me and I hated it so much more. _She_ showed up out of nowhere and _she_ wasn't my mother.

But instead of addressing the matter further and possibly digging myself deeper with the hardy woman, I spun on my heel and ran for the doors. At once, I nearly bashed into someone around the same height as me just as I scrambled all the way through.

"Hey. They wouldn't let me in through the front no matter how nicely I asked, so I snuck in here to check on you."

 _That voice._ The tears I'd successfully held back suddenly came forth and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around the lithe body in front of me. An odd combination of cinnamon spices and the salty ocean filled my nostrils as I clung to slightly bony shoulders. "You're not what they all say you are." I muttered into the prominent collarbone under my nose. _Definitely not a strumpet._

A deep chuckle escaped then, shaking through her body in it's wake. "I hate to break it to you, sweetness," pulling back, amused icy blue eyes met pleading teal. "But I am what they say I am." She took another step back and held me at arms length. "Quite lucky to have washed up on your shores after _that_ mess of a tempest, but rest assured, I'm still a criminal." A signature lopsided grin that would forever haunt my days was shown before she turned and tugged me along. I decided to leave that ugly word for now, seeing as I didn't have much time to think anything else. She didn't need to know what that woman called her anyway.

"I don't understand why you have to be though." I ignored the looks the staff gave as we dashed down the grand hallway that led back outside. Even Kai and Gerda's requests and pleas were tossed to the side. They and everyone else could hunt me down for all they cared, I wasn't going to sit idly by and let them take my friend from me.

"And you might never, milady." A cock of her head showed me another smirk as we got out of the main gates. "Therein lies the beauty of this forbidden friendship of Princess and Hobo."

"Do _not_ refer to yourself as that around me please. Or ever." I yanked my hand away from her grasp.

"You're cute." She snickered, but then stopped so she could put a more steady hand to my shoulder. "I am thankful to you my Princess." Her voice filtered into my ears like the sweetest song. "You brought me in all those weeks ago and through you I've learned almost _nothing_ about anything." A harsh slap from me had her erupting with laughter before she again went solemn. "I'm sorry that you think the king and queen's behavior towards me is deplorable and such, but they're not exactly wrong. You can't blame them for looking out for you and as much as you don't like it, there's nothing we can do about it."

It made my heart twinge when she just accepted what people said about her. We weren't barbarians were we? "Please." I tried.

"I'll be casting off tomorrow." My friend then pulled the rug out from under me with ease. All while she calmly continued down the lane in that laid-back way she walked.

"Wait-" My eyes widened in shock and I didn't wait to catch back up to her side. "Casting- you mean to tell me that you're leaving?"

"'Tis true, your highness." She straightened on an exhale. "I found a ship that's heading north and asked them if I could be a stowaway lest the royal family finds me and makes me a slave or something."

"You can't leave." I stated blankly, not fully registering what my friend was saying and clearly missing the intended joke she'd laced in there somewhere. Sometimes she joked too much for my liking and this was one of those times.

"Actually, I can." She huffed, stopping so she could look at me. "I'm choosing to because I don't want you-"

"Shut up." I had no choice but to glare. "You can't just expect me to be fine with this. I...I-I took you in!" Hands flailing helplessly.

"You did and I already thanked you. Don't make it sound like I'm some sort of pet." She deadpanned, making me want to hit her again for the seemingly unperturbed way she said it. Had she other emotions than happy, aloof and nonchalant? Anger, surely. Somewhere. "I don't belong here, Princess." There it was, but in no way was it a good kind of sentiment because her eyes grew distant, as if she was hiding something. What? I didn't have a prayer in knowing, so all I could do was watch her push a hand through her uniquely colored hair while my heart broke a little more. She was a mystery to me and I was aware that that was one of the things that drew me to her.

 _Still._

"So you think you belong with _other_ thieves? _Other_ criminals?" Suddenly, everything about her was too smug. Too whimsical, too...too much. My own emotions seemed to spin out of control for a second and if I didn't get a hold on them soon, I would more than likely chase her off before the night was through. Unacceptable.

"So what if I do?" Icy blue eyes snapped back just as quick, sharp as broken glass. "This life chose _me_ , okay?" She gestured to herself. "I couldn't have it my way if I tried because this is all I've ever known and I don't expect you to understand."

I tore my gaze away to glare into the distance. "You're conceited."

"And you're still cute."

She managed to force an incredulous bark of laughter from me with that. Bringing my eyes back into those arctic depths, I strangely felt a little calmer. If not, a little more embarrassed because she'd been saying things like that since we met and I had yet to get used to it. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other for a moment longer until she suddenly leaned in to touch her lips to mine.

 _Soft._ Was the first thing that came to mind at the lightest brush of skin against skin. It was gentle, tentative, a bit on the scared side, but I wasn't focused on that. Semi-shaky hands came up to rest on my hips, and then slowly shifted further as she lightly wrapped her arms around my waist. Following her lead and closing my eyes, my senses quickly filled with this mysterious girl I'd found on the shores one fateful day. I let my hand slide back to feel the incredibly soft hair and while my other found itself circling around her shoulders. Everything around us went quiet save for the sounds of our hearts beating in time with one another.

 _This girl._ The one with beautiful white golden hair that seemed to have been kissed by the moon herself. The irritatingly pretty one that got me in more trouble than I'd ever been in in the last sixteen years of my life in just a week. The one I was entranced with.

Whose name I didn't even know.

"This changes nothing, milady." Her lips and warmth left mine so she could say that.

Knees wobbly and head spinning with my heart ready to burst out of my chest, I carefully let her go too. "You're still leaving, then?" I tried not to show off how shy she'd gotten me in almost no time at all by pushing an unruly strand of hair behind my heated ear. That had been my first kiss! My fingers itched to trace over my tingling lips, but I refused for fear she'd laugh at me.

"I'm still leaving." She nodded, recovering faster than I ever could. _So infuriating._

"Will you-" A soft sigh left my lungs. "Will I ever see you again?" It didn't matter if people had seen us. I was already in enough trouble with the royal couple, so something like this shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

With a lopsided smile my pretty friend pretended to saunter off, away from me. I watched avidly as she waltzed around one of the fruit stands, stealthily picking a single peach up and leaving money all without the man noticing. She was skilled. I'd give her that any day, considering that I'd seen her do a lot more. Our eyes met just after and she didn't hesitate to gasp in mock surprise at me. Even waving in the process like a fool.

"You know that isn't what I meant." A small chuckle left me unbidden when she came back into earshot.

"I know." She handed me the peach, but not before biting a chunk of it off first. _Really?_ "It's not so bad, sweet cheeks. I'll stop by from time to time." In that instant, she gingerly slung her arm around my shoulders, making my face feel a lot more warmer than before and lead me on our way again.

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

"You bet." A cheeky grin.

After a longer stroll through town, we came to a stop at the docks where several ships were in their last phases of preparation. They would leave as soon as the sun peeked over the horizon. She hadn't thought to let me go the whole time and I found myself okay with that. If this really was my last time seeing her, I didn't want to ruin it.

"So, I don't think I've ever questioned this, but what's your name, Princess?"

The question completely caught me off guard, making me snap my head to her in utter confusion. _I'm the princess of Arendelle and you have no idea what my name is?_ Even after all the time we spent together? _Incredible!_

"What's yours?" I narrowed my eyes at her, hiding the smirk that wanted to present itself on my lips right then. She really didn't know?

"I asked first." The blonde didn't even blink an eye.

"So, you're fine kissing and holding girls you don't even know the name of?"

" _You're_ fine with taking care of unknown girls you find on the shores, letting them get you in tons of trouble _and_ letting them kiss and hold you without them telling you _their_ name?"

A frustrated growl tore from my mouth. "Sweet _Frejya,_ you're impossible!" I broke away from her before I could possibly injure her or something along those lines for her exasperating behavior.

"We both are, milady." She emitted another amused snicker and leaned against the wall. "It makes me wonder what kind of relationship is going to stem from this."

Gritting my teeth didn't help me whatsoever. "How can there be _any_ sort of relationship when you won't even be around?!" I didn't want to yell at her, but I couldn't help myself.

Birds flew overhead and the shouts from the men at the docks filled the dead air that had instantly gathered between us for a few sparse moments. In that time, my eyes fell to the waters below as they lapped at the boards, boats and shoreline. Did I have a right to ask that question? Perhaps her kiss was messing with my head. Surely, I couldn't have fallen for her in just a few weeks time, right?

 _No._

Impossible. I didn't even know what love was, so how could I begin to even think that? " _You're much too young to know what love is."_ Father's strong, defiant voice rang through my head, making me falter in my thoughts. _Of course..._

"I'll make you another deal then, my kind Princess." Blue eyes found mine in budding excitement. "I'll come to your rescue." Her hands caught my shoulders. "Just say the word and I'll be here to whisk you away from this place and to a life of adventure."

Oh, how that appealed to me! She'd told me her dreams. In the dead of night, high up on the castle's roofs, she'd tell me tales of owning her own ship. Sailing around the world with no responsibilities to anyone or anything, food every night, spoils and everything she didn't have. It was all so magical and I easily got lost in the brightness of her eyes, the way her very being vibrated with palpable energy, just in the way she was... _free._ I wanted to be like her. I wanted a certain kind of freedom too and I would lie awake long after she bid me goodnight, dreaming of joining her.

 _But. Who was I kidding?_

"What if I said I just wanted you to stay?" I tried one last time to sway her, but I could tell by the determination I saw brimming in her enchanting gaze that her mind was ultimately made up. There was no way I could make her choose something she clearly didn't want.

Instead of possibly letting her see all that crossed my transparent face, I took a bold step forward, caught her chin and clumsily pushed my lips to hers again. I didn't know when I would see her again or if I ever would after today, but I did know that I wanted something to remember her by. Maybe -just maybe- in turn she would remember me too. I could only hope.

"My name is Anna." I whispered, clinging to the peach she'd given me after pulling away from her warmth.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you, Anna." A genuine smile slipped across her face then, lighting the whole thing up brighter than I'd ever seen and I was suddenly glad I'd mustered the courage to do all that I'd done with her. No matter how dangerous or fickle the _shenanigans_ were. That one smile was worth all the arguments, extra studies and other tedious punishments Father and that woman prescribed to me during her stay. She was worth it because I never knew I could have _fun_ and laugh like I did.

And no matter how flustered she'd gotten me and how embarrassed I'd be if we got caught, there was no way I felt foolish for barely telling her my name right then. It strangely felt appropriate, considering that first moment our eyes met. There really was no need for names. Not when she'd show up to spare me from a three hour session in history, not when we snuck into the stables and took the winning Thoroughbred out for a ride and definitely not when we stole away to the waterfalls behind the castle late at night.

"My name is Elsa." She finally said after what felt like hours of me thinking over what we went through.

 _Elsa._ The name burned itself into memory right there on the docks. Elsa. The girl who opened my eyes and showed me there was more to life than what I was currently living. Did it seem foolish to have thought that at age sixteen? ... _No._

Not at all.

* * *

 _ **A/N: In no way does this mean I'm back.**_

 _ **I merely had an idea that wouldn't leave me be. (Not to mention the drawing I did.) So I just wanted to show that off and figured a little story would bring it together...let me know how this first one turned out because I've never written Anna as a Princess. Heh.  
That said, I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm still rubbish at planning. ^^ But if some of the ideas I have work out then it could be here a bit quicker. Fingers crossed!**_

 _ **Thank you for taking the time to read~**_

 _ ***Culaccino and Alpha & Omega are still on hiatus by the way. Sorry.***_


	2. Home Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Six years later.**

 _"Wild is the sea, the waves are cold,_  
 _death comes to sailors young and old!_  
 _Baveras, oh Baveras,_  
 _Wild is your soul, cold throbs your heart,_  
 _your death reaches all, foolish or smart..."_

"Cap'n?" His tiny voice managed to reach my ears over the many dreadful songs that had been going on for a time now outside my door. Try as I might, I'd actually been singing along with each and every one in my head since they started. _Scallywags._ Though I would be lying if I said it wasn't a fine distraction from empty stomachs. Mind over matter and all.

"Didn't I tell ye not to disturb me until we reached the port?" I grumbled, pulling my newest bandana back over my eyes after peeking out at the intruder. So much for catching up on sleep.

"Aye, but there be talk of a merchant ship broadside and the crew was wonderin-"

" _No._ " Sitting up straight, I then pushed my bandanna skyward until it was on my head properly. "You know these particular waters be off limits." I knew _they_ knew that, but this boy had just recently joined and was always looking for excuses to talk to me. He'd heard certain rumors about me and that only fueled his determination, but it was easily avoidable since he was also afraid of me. _Time to get up, then._ There was no way I would get anymore privacy anyway.

As I stood up from my lovely new bed to stretch out the stiff muscles of my back, the younger boy seemed to shrink before me, gray eyes widening at the sight of my bare abdomen. Forgetting about it, my eyes followed his until scars and chest bindings came into view. I glared suddenly and pulled on the shirt I'd tossed off that night while he shot his red face to the floor in shame. "Anyway Humps, where's someone older I can yell at? I need someone who doesn't treat me like I be made of ice." _Especially since you saw me like this._ I made it another point to cover my hands back up with my usual pair of gloves and located my hat while I was at it. "You're _their_ cabin jim, laddie. Not mine."

"Aye." The teen wanderer answered quickly and retreated back out the door in a flash. I followed once all my clothes and gear were back where they were supposed to be. Stepping into the chilly late morning and let out a long awaited yawn, sucking in a fresh breath of crisp air while I was at it. After a near full night of rum and tall stories of our pasts or past victories and battles, I wasn't quite in the mood to play around so early. It didn't help that we'd _just_ gone through a heinous storm three days prior and were now in need of supplies thanks to the slack-jawed bum that forgot to double check the stores below for any damages. Otherwise, we all would be singing _and_ eating to our hearts' content.

A repair was also in store for my poor ship at some point. Hopefully sooner than later.

 _"Fish are aplenty, your water tastes sweet,_  
 _food is provided, you give us to eat._  
 _Baveras, oh Baveras,_  
 _Full are your hands, kind your smile_  
 _you care for us all, the good and the vile..."_

As soon as the merrily raving crew saw me emerge, the singing slowed and my trusty Quartermaster stood up to address me in all her pelt-wearing glory. If you would even call her somewhat skimpy wardrobe a _wardrobe._ It was fortunate for all of us the men had no problem keeping their hands to themselves around her because the shorter woman packed a wallop. Some had to learn that the hard way.

"Mornin', Captain!" She bellowed with her big blue eyes shinning as bright as the coming day, like she'd never even been drinking. (Then again, we were all pretty good drinkers thanks to years of practice.) Around her, a few others greeted me in nearly the same manner. Apparently _I_ was the only one not up for much fun. Yet. "Care to join in? We be knowin' ye be knowin' the song." Was her taunting goad that had the others smirking as well, but I wouldn't be swayed so easily.

"How much longer 'til we get to port because _I_ be bloody starving." I muttered before noticing a certain leggy beauty wasn't mixed in with the lot. "Actually, where's the Navigator?" Better to ask someone who actually _knew_ how long.

The blue eyes of the girl still offering me a seat beside her then gestured to the office above my quarters. "She's where she's supposed to be, doing what she's supposed to do. Told me to be tellin' ye _61.213625° / 6.072178°_ if ye just so asked." She grinned crookedly.

"I've no idea what ye're shoutin' about." A knowing smirk lifted the corner of my lips. "And the rest of ye filthy creatures get back to work. Hands to braces!" I barked with enough authority for them all to tense and turned on my heel to make my way up the stairs. But not before abruptly spinning back around to toss my hat at the group and joined in on their forgotten song.

 _"Sparkling uprises a jet of water clear,_  
 _joyfully are screaming the children you hear_  
 _Baveras, oh Baveras._  
 _Sweet is your laughter and glitt'ring your face,_  
 _waves you're whispering, thanks for your grace!"_

* * *

Hoyanger.

"And just what's yer purpose here, _Missy_." The two men responsible for docking boats felt the need to ask me while the majority of my crew caught up in their own boat. If none were ready by the time _I_ was, they were left to their own devices. Luckily, my ship had two longboats on it and that proved rather handy when those filthy men took forever trying to decide who would stay on board to keep watch that time around. _Loveable dogs._

As it were, to my left stood my vigilant Navigator and Quartermaster who were each looking in different directions. One discretely watching the crew as they tied their boat and the other observing the docks with a keen eye for any sort of trouble. I, on the other hand, just wanted nothing more than to get on with it and get into the town. A nice long bath was calling my name. _Then again, perhaps coming here in disguise was a flop._ As it usually was when we hung our white flags instead.

"Don't even think about lying to us either." One with a boyish glint still in his eyes all but snarled like a harmless cub. _Fresh meat he be._

The three of us exchanged secretive glances with one another before I ultimately straightened up and adjusted the special twin blades at my left hip, drawing the gents' attention to them for an acknowledging moment. Not many were skilled with dual weapons and if they were, I was fairly certain they weren't too familiar with someone wielding two _Katanas._ "I have to confess," I began making both sets of eyes dart back to mine, hands subtly reaching for their own weapons too. My other girls weren't bothered at all by the action and even crossed their arms casually like nothing could be wrong in this wide expanse of a world. "It is my-well, _our_ intention," gesturing to those behind me, "to commandeer one of those bigger ships, out there make a stop in Tortuga to pick up a crew, pillage, plunder, and raid."

"In other words, go until we pilfer our wretched black guts out." My blue-eyed Quartermaster had another one of her famous crooked grins in place as she flexed her arms comically. The men's own eyes had trouble focusing on her face as she took on a more casual stance with her hands on her hips, baring her muscular torso and showing off her ample bosom that had been covered by mere animal pelts. She originally hailed from the land of ice and snow so the weather around these parts lead her to shed as much clothing as she could without much thought and having to clobber anyone for staring way too long. I felt sorry for them.

 _But..._

As if she'd heard my thought, "I think the lads said _not_ to lie, girls." My Navigator chimed in then, fixing her own stance so she was that much closer to the Quartermaster. The poor men gawked openly at the raven-haired beauty while the two of us bit back our own snickers. If it wasn't one of _us,_ it was almost always _her_ the men swooned over. My Navigator was tall for a woman, had thick raven-colored hair with these piercing, intelligent emerald-colored irises that would render any fool incapable of speech. She came from Shanghai, but that was all we pretty much knew about her. Either way, she was gorgeous as she was ferocious when it came to the people she cared about and that added wonders to my crew.

There was also the small, tragic fact that she was utterly smitten with the Quartermaster. Much to said Quartermaster's chagrin because the idiot had _no_ idea about it and would get flustered whenever they were alone together. The simple fact that she felt the same way about the Navigator, but didn't exactly know _how_ to go about it, proved mightily hilarious nine times out of ten and could entertain the crew and I for weeks at a time. _Stubborn oblivious girl._

"Think that's the truth?" One man said to the other, bringing my mind back to the present and away from a comically doomed relationship between two women who probably would have _never_ even thought to cross paths had I not recruited them. _Heh. That's funny._ Before I could get caught up in taking credit where it was plainly irrevocable, I witnessed the men in front of us tense up a bit more at the question.

"But if we were telling the truth, would we have really told you?" My blue-eyed right hand fixed her stance again, ready to go all day if they so wished.

Unfortunately, _I_ didn't have all day, considering this was _one_ short stop on the way to another. "Unless you knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if we did tell you." Luckily my Navigator stepped back in to rattle their brains further.

I wondered if it was possible for them to be even more confused than before. "Why don't we just pay you for your troubles and forget this whole thing ever happened?" Pulling a small leather pouch from my waist, I dropped it in one's hand before jerking my chin at the other two and we were off. Behind us, the men were too busy tripping over their own tongues as the rest of the crew came up and offered another. "Well done. Ye both make me proud to be yer Captain." I winked at the giggling girls and in hindsight, snatched another bag of shillings from the desk we passed. _What goes around comes around, eh?_

* * *

Along Sognefjorden.

"Do ye mind if I ask _why_ we can't touch the ships on these particular waters?" The teenager thought his question was quiet enough not to reach my ears as I stood on the quarter deck. I'd been lost in thought, looking out into the horizon as if I could already see the face I hadn't seen in a couple of years. My heart had just begun to ache when I heard the boy ask.

"Quite the curious brat, isn't he?" My Quartermaster snickered behind me, making a grin appear on my lips.

"How many times has he asked that so far?" I pulled my pistol from it's place on my other hip so I could make sure it was properly cleaned and had powder in it. Clockwork.

"Enough that the others ignore him now."

That made me glance over at her, only earning a nonchalant shrug from her as she steadied the wheel in her grasp. "Is that laziness or ignorance I'm hearing?" My eyes narrowed questioningly.

"Bit of both."

"Kor..." I growled when she just smirked.

"So we're using names now?" My Navigator stepped out from her office with something a little bulky looking in her hands. "Best tell her what she wants, Nags."

"You know I hate that nickname." The blue-eyed girl instantly flushed when the tall beauty maneuvered around to brush her fingertips along choppy brown hair before coming to stand beside me. It didn't help that she'd tied her glossy hair up, baring her pretty neck, and was now wearing a more revealing red shirt. That color did things to her body.

Though, I just shook my head when the shorter woman spluttered once she got a better look. The damage mere cleavage could do to a person. "What ye have there, Sam?" Deciding to leave the other woman out of it for the time being.

"Give me your wrist." Sam stepped closer so she could do just that. I tensed on instinct, but relaxed when she made no move to take my glove off and instead strapped the odd looking piece she was holding in place. "I had this idea a few weeks ago after we left Rio Marina." Her entirety was so focused that I felt compelled to stand as still as possible, regardless of the swaying, creaking ship. When she was done, she stepped back. "Not to worry. There's not a blade in there yet so your fingers should be fine."

"My...fingers?" I questioned with a raised brow, bringing the strange contraption closer to find a ring around my ring finger. Attached to it was what appeared to a a single strand of clear string that disappeared into the base below my wrist. Sam knew I was left-handed and chose to test her _invention_ on my right, but the sole thought that I could potentially -what, lose a finger for this experiment?! It didn't sit well with me at all. "Couldn't you test this on someone else?" Funnily enough, with all her navigational prowess, Sam was quite the engineer and wielder of peculiar mechanical contrivances such as this.

And much to my trepidation, the apparent careless woman didn't even blink. "Just flick your wrist, Cap'n. I want to see if it works." Sam's calculating eyes hadn't left my wrist. If one was observant enough when she was like this, I figured they could see numerous calculations racing through her magnificent brain as she concentrated her little heart out. _Focus._ Without much more thought, I decided to trust her and did what she'd said to do.

I actually wanted to flinch like a coward because I had absolutely _no_ idea what she was trying to do, but when something popped out the tip, I couldn't help the startled curse that slipped through my lips. Before I could say anything else, I was instantly silenced as I watched her whole face light up in nothing but excitement when the finely cut sliver of wood appeared seemingly out of nowhere. _That's definitely Uti's handiwork._ I chose to ignore the giggling from my Quartermaster for all of two seconds before shooting her a venomous glare for having the audacity to laugh at me. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she continued to do her job while I unclasped the device from my forearm.

"What now?" I brought the pseudo blade up to inspect it further, holding in the huge sigh of relief that wanted out of my lungs.

"Now I need your boot." Sam straightened and shot me a wide smile.

I couldn't help but frown in complete confusion at her. " _Huh?_ "

* * *

Nærøyfjord.

I practically had to engage in a sword fight to the death with Sam for my boot when we finally got to our destination. It didn't matter that it was still early enough to be dark outside and even up here, the weather was a lot more colder, I couldn't have felt more awake. It wasn't like we minded the cold. Welcomed it, even. (My Quartermaster, Kenai, and I, that is.)

The rest of the crew hadn't stopped complaining once they got the harsh wake-up call and even a hot breakfast wouldn't make up for the grumpiness. They all put as many layers on as possible, but I was certain they would forget all about it once the sun rose and revealed the beautiful mountains and pristine waters that surrounded the place I referred to as home. Not many knew where I originally hailed from and I wouldn't hesitate to say that even _I_ had no idea.

But this place truly felt right deep in my bones.

 _We made it._

"Listen up! I don't care who won and didn't win the bets this time," I began after securing my boots and weapons on my person, eyeing my crew. "We're _all_ responsible for getting the _Dragon's Boon_ back to the darlin' luster she was before. Better even! We have a date with our Venezuelan friends soon, do not forget." Acknowledgement came from each and every one of the men, so that was squared away for now.

"How long will we being stayin' Cap? I've never been this far inland before." The teenager looked a lot more awake than the rest and I had to pat his head as I passed.

"We will be here as long as it takes to get our ship repaired." Not a moment longer considering our particular _occupation_. People would find out sooner or later and we would no doubt have to turn this sweet spot to our rudder for awhile again, but until then, I was prepared to spend all my time in town. Thinking about another curious pair of eyes, I stopped walking and turned around. "Kenai, Copper, and Wilde." When they snapped their heads up, my hand reached out to grab the boy by his collar. "Tell the lad what he wants to know. _Everything._ "

Again they nodded in affirmation, smirking at said boy with smugness.

* * *

I made my way through the familiar walkways of the markets, careful not to draw too much attention to myself by avoiding eye-contact. Of course people eyed me anyway. Ignoring the double takes of the weapons around my body, I pushed on through until I came to a certain fruit stand. Behind the fruits stood a woman with graying hair and I couldn't help but think I hadn't seen her before. This stand usually had a man selling fruits and I'd grown accustomed to chatting with him whenever we stopped by. (Then again, that was _years_ ago.)

" _God morgen._ " She noticed my hovering and didn't hesitate to smile at me.

I returned her greeting easily enough with a nod of my head. " _Jeg er sulten._ Got any peaches?"

"Foreigner, huh?" The older woman's friendly smile hadn't left as she pointed to the end of her stand.

"I prefer _traveler_." I stated, grabbing two and biting into one before reaching into my pouch to pay her.

"Oh? Been anywhere interesting?" Her pale blue eyes light up curiously while I chewed for a moment.

"Here and there." I smirked. "From the looks of it, so have you, no?" If her accent was anything to go by. Not to mention the firmness of her hands I'd felt when our hands brushed.

"Can't leave _all_ the sailing to the men." A chuckle escaped her mouth, making me nearly choke on the fruit in my own.

"Aye, a tragic day that'd be."My eyes widened suddenly, but instead of trying to cover my slip-up, I simply took another bite. Pirates had a certain way of talking and I'd foolishly let some of my own show. (Which is another reason why I chose to keep a low profile when we hung our white flags.)

The woman didn't seem to mind though and even handed me a few bushels of apples. "Hardly anybody buys these this time of year so feel free to take them off my hands, lest they rot."

" _Takk._ " I grinned just as I spotted Sam and Nags strolling on the opposite side of the stand I was at. "Sam!" When she heard my voice, she stopped walking and instantly waded through the crowd with Nags right on her heels. Seeing there was no immediate danger, they both relaxed a bit until I pushed the bushels into their arms. "Take these back to the boys, won't you? Tell them it's from..." Looking back at the woman, I waited for her name.

"Emily." She answered right away.

"Tell them a kind lady named Emily gave these up." I turned back to her with another easy smile. "I'm Elsa and these two are my traveling partners: Sam and Nags." Feeling more than hearing said girl stiffen behind me.

"I-it's just a nickname!" My Quartermaster futily tried to defend herself while Sam and I snickered at their reactions to the name.

Before I could go on with more teasing or possibly talking to the older woman a little longer, I heard a voice that made my heart stutter for a terrifying moment.

 _"Dancing in the moonlight_  
 _Singing in the rain_  
 _Oh, it's good to be back home again..."_

Red hair, as fiery as the sun herself greeted me when I turned. Round, freckled cheeks, cute button nose, cheery smile, energy that rivaled Sam's contraptions; these made up the traits of my friend. No. She was so much more, if the way my stomach tumbled over itself at the very sight of her had anything to say about it. Time had nothing on the feelings that stirred in me when I watched her greet her citizens. The warmth she had for them astounded me more than words could describe and I was helpless to not follow after her. I didn't care that I hadn't bid the others Adieu, I just needed to be closer.

The woman before me always had a habit of either talking to herself or singing when the urge called for it, even crashing into people if she was overwhelmed with enough emotion. But I only noticed it during my third visit after our initial first goodbye. (She'd not been in the best of moods that day.) As time went on though, I had the immense pleasure of watching her grow into something more than what I had first awoken to that fateful day on the shore. Her father may have been an austere man who ruled the kingdom with a mighty hand, but that hot blood only contributed to the girl's stubborn attitude. Regardless of her feisty side, she had a more awkward side that I grew to enjoy. Like the times her words ran away from her and she'd get this adorable pout that could conquer whole armies when no one thought to stop her and she ended up embarrassing herself.

Yes, the Princess seemed to transform before my very eyes and I would not have believed she was the same girl that kissed me all those years ago had I not been witness to it. Granted, I hadn't been back, nor seen her lovely face in a while and she would probably think of a lot of unpleasant way to punish me for it, but I would take that any day. As long as she was there with me.

I was home. Definitely.

 _"Laughing in the sunlight_  
 _Running down the lane_  
 _Oh, it's good to be back home again."_

I sang just over the noise of the crowd, no longer able to only watch her and not touch.

Stopping dead in her tracks at the finished chorus of the song I felt inclined to like, Anna spun on her heel and practically bumped into me. Teal eyes grew wider than I'd ever seen and as she stepped back, her jaw dropped a bit. "E...E-Elsa?" She squeaked. It felt _so_ good to hear my name on those plump lips of hers again. Lips that haunted me since I first laid eyes on them.

"I've returned, your Highness." I couldn't help the wide face-splitting smile that spread across my lips. It was a smile I'd ever only show to her and she knew it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I got a serious case of Pirate fever!  
This is something I have personally never done before and I'm sure it shows. Bear with me those of you who are reading, this one is treading new territory and it's a little exciting to say the least.**_

 _ **Otherwise, thank you for reading!**_

 _ **~Jane**_


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _SMACK!_

Our eyes widened at the same time in nothing but surprise and I had to double check to see if I'd really just did that or not. The woman I hadn't seen in over _three_ years stumbled back a step, out of my strike zone and that fish out of water look had yet to falter from her usually smug face. Who was I kidding though? She very well deserved it.

"A simple 'hello' would have sufficed, Milady." She managed to shake my slap to her cheek off and instead, chose to straighten up her clothes while partly glaring at me.

There was the sarcasm. However, the glare was something new. "Elsa?" I asked again, trying to make sure it wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me. Alas, I could plainly see those deep blue eyes, chilly as the winter ocean herself and the sharp features of her beautiful face; sculpted by noble heredity and harsh experience. She was back.

"Aye." Said woman adjusted the blades at her hip curtly and without my full knowledge, drew my eyes to them. The last time I'd seen her, she'd only had the black blade and now a fine white one accompanied the dark counterpart. _Huh._ I'd never heard of anyone using two swords before. Even the captain of the guard -skilled as he was- only used one sword, but had other weapons to accommodate. Then again, my friend never did anything half-heartedly. "I'm pretty sure I taught you better than to go around slapping people." Her words snapped my attention back to that irritatingly pretty face.

"On the contrary, you've taught me close to nothing, _Captain Bjelke_." I whispered the last part so that anyone walking close enough wouldn't catch the name. Though, I wasn't sure if she was more known by _that_ title or something else entirely. I just knew that _I_ knew her as Captain Elsa Bjelke of _Nærøyfjord_. (That was _my_ information for her should anyone think to ask when she showed her face in the kingdom.) Her real identity had been buried in the very back of my mind and I wasn't entirely sure if she herself knew where she'd come from. Or if she even wanted to know for that matter. But all of that was irrelevant at the moment as our eyes connected for a long drawn-out minute.

"Is that what you think?" A lopsided grin spread across her lips. Plump lips that looked like they could kiss any one fool to euphoria.

Something _I_ knew all too well.

Rather than delve back into the passions she usually stirred in me with her white form-fitting trousers, scarred black boots, wide palms and long fingers covered by gloves and broad, smooth shoulders, I brought my arms up to cross them in front of me. "So what brings you back after all this time?" Tone clipped so as not to show any emotion.

"I wasn't aware that I needed an invitation to visit my own homeland, my kind Princess." She stood with a fist on her hip, the one that had her pistol strapped to it. My eyes slipped to her muscled thighs of their own accord and then back up, only to find her own liquefied gaze sliding over my entirety like a warm, tender caress. I had to calm myself all over again because of it. _Stupid girl._ I did _not_ miss the deep green cloth wrapped delicately around her right thigh too. "Don't take this the wrong way, Milady, but you've changed." As if she caught something in my eyes, she slowly began to bring her hand up to the sapphire colored wrap around my own waist.

Our gifts to each other from long ago.

"So have you." I deadpanned, not letting her finish that thought by swatting her hand away from me.

"My lifestyle demands it." Unperturbed as usual.

"Fighting and stealing changes someone that much?" I couldn't stop the contumelious grin from capturing my lips.

"It's what I've learned to do well, Sweet Cheeks." That time, she brought out something from behind her back and tossed it at me and I did my best to not drop whatever it was. "But as _you_ know, I also do one other thing well." A warm warning of a smile upturned her lips that time, showing off her sharp white teeth.

"You'll do well to mind your manners, my sweet Nomad." My own smile was as cool as hers was heated while I made to walk by her. "Passersby would think you're trying to _flirt_ with me." _And I might not be able to control myself if you keep at it._ No one needed to know or see that anyway.

"There's no need to _try_ with you, Duchess." She chuckled, simply catching her pace beside me in a heartbeat. "It comes as easily as swinging my blades." Her low voice reminded me of fine wine. Imported, smooth and having grown richer and more seductive with age. She spoke English, Norwegian, Spanish, and French like a native, yet buried deep in said voice was the faintest flutter of an accent even I couldn't place, regardless that I knew where she hailed from.

Elsa was so different, yet so familiar that it felt as if she'd never been gone and I very well couldn't be as mad at her as I should have been. At the moment.

So we walked side by side in comfortable silence for what seemed like forever until we reached the docks. It was as if instinct alone had taken us there. My gaze lifted then, out to the crystal waves reflecting the sun's brilliant light. The salty sea breeze hit my face and I had to take a deeper breath so as not to be taken off-guard by the nearly foreign scent. I'd made it a point to steer clear of the place unless she was present. Otherwise I feared I would be reduced to tears just looking out there and knowing that at some point in time, Elsa wouldn't be coming back to me.

I allowed the imposing thoughts now and again in her unexpectedly long absence, but there was always an after-thought that told me not to be so foolish. She _had_ to come back. No matter what. Impulsively, my hand reached up to touch the pendant she'd given me some years ago. It seemed like nothing fancy; a gold coin with a square cut-out in the middle. Around it was what looked like nothing more than scribbles, but she'd told me that the writing was in Hindi and that it was the key to her most treasured of treasures.

So, if not for me, Elsa would definitely be back for _this._ And that was too heartbreaking to think about.

"Which is yours?" I asked quietly, trying to cover the thickness in my voice by gesturing to the fjord. The waters were deep enough for bigger ships to dock, but I highly doubted she'd actually bring her own ship this far in. Let alone display it for all to see. My friend may have been a Pirate, but she was a modest one if I remembered correctly.

"She be out of commission for the time being." Elsa muttered. "Insolent dogs failed to mention a hole in the hold until we nearly sunk in _Sognefjorden._ "

"Oh." I had to remember that she had a different way of speaking from time to time. But. _Was that the sole reason she came back?_ My gaze drifted to the innocuous peach in my hands as an empty feeling swept over me. She knew she'd be a little more safe here than anywhere else because of _me_ , so why not?

"You look like I just dropped your dreams on the ground, Princess." Elsa's blue eyes invaded my vision and it was all I could do to _not_ punch her in the face or shove her peace offering back. _The nerve._

"Is that all? You came here to fix your _boat?_ " I snapped, grip tightening on the fruit in my hand. It was the one fruit Father questioned me about because before I met Elsa, my absolute favorite had been apples. Since our first goodbye, I had managed to quell the longing feeling of my absent friend with peaches and they soon became my number one. However, it felt like a mocking memory all of a sudden to even be holding it now.

"That's not all, no." Elsa leaned back. Probably because she could sense my sudden hostility and didn't want to be caught in the cross-hairs of another lashing out of mine. "I also needed to resupply." My eye twitched in nothing but irritation. "We been going nonstop since we left Italy- hey-" She'd managed to catch my arm for a millisecond before I yanked it out of her grasp.

"Fine." I kept walking. Maybe if I left fast enough she'd take the hint and leave me alone.

"An-"

"Don't you _dare_ call me by my name!" I spat, whirling back around and making her pause long enough to toss me a genuinely confused look. "You don't _know_ me, Elsa." _You don't know what I've gone through without you by my side._

"What's this about?" She did her best to cover the sudden look of impatience, but I saw it all the same. "Should I have _not_ come here?" Walls began to go up. As if they weren't already there. "Is it so bad to want to see you?"

"After how long?!" I couldn't hold in my frustrations anymore. She'd broken a promise whether she remembered or not and I felt I couldn't brush it off like all the times I'd done before.

"What's the matter, Princess?" She tried the more cautious approach. "It's not like I _wasn't_ planning on making my way back to you, it's just that I-"

"Another excuse. You're full of them, aren't you?" I turned away again, not seeing the look she had on her face right then.

"If it was an excuse I would have already said it." Came her nearly exasperated huff. "You know me better than that."

I grit my teeth. "Actually, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Elsa stepped closer that time, letting me feel the amazing warmth she always seemed to exude. Even after all these years, it still felt nice. At once my stubborn attitude began to falter. "You know more things about me than I do, Sweet Cheeks." Her gloved hands came to cup my shoulders. It was partly true. I knew her real name, her real home, why she wore gloves all the time, but there was something I _didn't_ know about her.

I didn't know why she'd disappeared like she did, only to show up three years later out of the blue.

Sure, I could sense the hardened difference in her now, but I was certain she wouldn't tell me even if I asked. When she wanted a secret to be kept, she'd take it to the depths of the ocean and that was what I saw right then once I managed to look at her. It was all I needed to finally cave.

Spinning back around, I frantically threw my arms around her neck and did my best to crush her to me. Too long I'd gone without her scent. Her touch. Her warmth. My nose buried itself in her shoulder and her own arms didn't hesitate to encircle me protectively. Almost possessively, but I was okay with that. If there was ever another person that got to feel like this with her... I didn't even want to think about it.

"There be my lil' lamb." She whispered sweetly into my hair after swinging me around like a child. I heard the smile in her words and let my own spread across my lips.

"If I were a lamb, you'd cut me up and have me for stew." I snarked, trying not to sniffle. Elsa didn't like seeing my tears whether they were happy or not and I wasn't willing for her to make fun of me either.

"You judge me harshly, Milady." It was faint, but I swear I felt her press a gentle kiss to the top of my head after a hearty chortle erupted from her.

I'd forgotten how tall she was. And how just being near her made me more at peace than I'd ever been. "I judge you fairly, my dearest Buccaneer." It was with more confidence when I turned my head to land a kiss to her neck. She'd told me before that I was a sloppy kisser, but I couldn't care less. I simply wanted the contact and it usually took too long for her to give it to me, thus the impatience. Who could blame me? _I missed you._ Pulling back, our eyes met in a lingering kiss before I swallowed as she slowly but surely began to lean in. I felt her warm breath wash over my face, smelling faintly of peaches and as moist as the air around us.

 _I can just cup that jaw, right tilt, and… there_.

"There you are." A new -sultry- voice joined us, positively ruining the moment. As disappointed as I was right then, I couldn't help but jump away from Elsa like a child getting caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing in the first place. Although, what I saw walking toward us had me kicking myself for not getting the kiss I all of a sudden wanted more than my next breath.

The unfamiliar woman was easily the most attractive person I'd ever seen. (Besides Elsa, that is.) She walked much like a big cat, pacing along, stretching out in a slow, methodical strides that would make any man instantly stop what he was doing so he could look at her. I saw that she had this ridiculously long, _thick,_ glossy raven-colored hair, tied to the base of her creamy neck with a blue ribbon. She was tall. Easily about six feet. Her body was lithe yet wholly feminine with such a bosom that put mine to shame. Complete with green, lucid eyes that never wavered left nor right.

And that gaze was fixed on Elsa.

"I told ye not to bother me." Said woman behind me stepped out and in front of me in one swift motion as if to shield me from the other's radiance.

"Aye. But I wanted to be the first to tell ye that Jet and Pip-" Those green eyes then cut to me before she looked back at Elsa for confirmation.

"What is it?" She asked, authority immediately coating her voice. The unknown woman then stepped closer and leaned those full ruby colored lips close to Elsa's ear. The same ear that held one of _my_ earrings in it. My jaw twitched irritably at the sight. Who was she and why did she seem closer to my friend than me?

After a moment more, Elsa stepped back and cursed under her breath. Blue met teal just after and then she turned back. "Find Korra." She hissed at the other pale girl, looking a lot more agitated than before. "Inform the men and have them get Gaston, Jet and Pipsqueak back to the ship as soon as possible. Do _not_ come back without the _Dragon_."

"Right." The raven haired woman nodded, but then looked perplexed. "What about you? I don't think it'd be wise to be here when-"

"Let me say goodbye, Sam. Let me have this." Elsa placed a weary hand on her bare shoulder.

"From what the boys tell me, ye have less than fifteen minutes until _he_ comes to the port. That's plenty of time for us to get the head start we need-"

"Asami, it's been _three years._ " My friend straightened up, nearly matching the height of her taller companion and adding more power to her usually calm voice. "Five more minutes is hardly a wink in that amount of time, Savvy?"

The woman didn't waver. "Are you sure you want to drag the _Boon_ into this then? She's not even close to being repaired yet."

A dangerous growl made her throat muscles quiver along with mine. Only once had I seen my friend _this_ mad. "Then get Hiccup and Astrid involved." Elsa snapped. "Use the flares Floki make for us to get their attention."

I couldn't stand it anymore. "Elsa, what's going on?" My hand came up to touch her shoulder. It was as stiff as a board. She turned back to me with a certain kind of look in her eyes. One that told me she _clearly_ didn't want, whatever was going on to tear us apart like it evidently was going to anyway, to happen.

"Forgive me, my sweet Princess." Her voice was in several kinds of pain as she brought her hands up to grasp my arms. "There be a ship sailing their black flags, heading this way." From the way it was said, I had the feeling that I wouldn't get any further information.

"Friends of yours?" I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. Not because I was afraid of the coming threat, but because I knew they were coming for Elsa. _My_ Elsa. "What did you do?" I found myself asking without thinking it through.

She didn't answer. "Go, Asami. If I'm not at the dock when you come back, stick to the Code and I'll catch up to ye soon enough." A tight grin split her lips. The other woman's reluctance was palpable but she eventually took a step back. Although before she could turn away, she quickly grabbed Elsa's hand and strapped something into place around her wrist.

"This isn't smart and you know it, Cap'n." She hissed. "I'm not about to let that filthy swine take you again and neither is the crew."

My eyes widened at three words. _Take her again?_ I couldn't even think to ask over all the discombobulated emotions being passed between both women though.

"Sam, you know you'd do it for Nags now be gone." Elsa then said something to her in what seemed to be yet another new language she'd learned.

"Apologies." And then she was gone and Elsa was tugging me away from the docks and back through the markets we'd come out of. _What's going on?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Now let's see how it goes. (When I find the time to write again.)**

 **#life ;)**

 **~Jane**


End file.
